Fixed guards used with grinder tools are well known in the art for preventing sparks or debris from being throwing at the tool operator. A grinding tool or “grinder” is a handheld power tool used for cutting, grinding and polishing various materials such as metal.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.